This invention relates generally to workstation design and the use of split keypads for computer operation. This desktop console accessory unit is designed to sit atop an existing desk to accommodate the use of split keypads and provide an adjustable and versatile center work space which permits a user to perform any and all writing, reading, drawing, inputting, and computer operations from a common central position.
Most prior art workstations have been designed to accommodate writing, reading, and drawing functions on one portion of the desktop surface area, and accommodate computer operations on another. This practice was dictated by prior art technology wherein one central position (common to performing all functions) was not available because of the predominant use of the conventional unitary one piece keyboard which occupies the work space in front of the user and prevents other uses therein. The lack of an integrated and multi-function work space, along with the lack of suitable related products, has resulted in an inability to design workstations which offer optimum comfort, convenience, ergonomics, functionality, and user friendliness. While split keyboards have been developed in prior art, there has been inadequate companion products which provide support for the arms and allow the keypads to work to their optimum benefit. While adjustable work surfaces have been developed in prior art, they have been designed primarily as drawing boards, and have not been designed as all around workstation platforms; nor have they been tailored to computer operations; nor have they been designed to provide arm supports for split keypads. No known device exists which combines all these elements; nor is designed for total multi-function and integrated applications; nor provides the optimum ergonomics required to prevent or minimize repetitive stress injuries which result from extensive use of conventional keyboards.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide a desktop console accessory unit which combines and integrates various elements in a functional manner, and provides a platform around which optimum workstations can be designed. A further object of the present invention is to provide a centrally located adjustable tiltable work surface which accommodates all desktop functions. A further object of the present invention is to provide armrests for supporting and aligning arms, wrists, and hands in proper position, both horizontally and vertically, for operating individual keypads on either side of the centrally located adjustable work surface. A further object of the present invention is to provide armrest pads which move slightly forward and backward to facilitate similar movement required for ergonomically correct keyboard/keypad operation. A further object of the present invention is to provide a built-in compartment within the desktop console which permits storing objects and for handling auxiliary electrical components.
These and other objects are accomplished in accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment of the present invention by providing a complete desktop console accessory unit which combines and integrates the following elements: (1) an inverted "V" shaped base which provides an elevated platform for all other elements, (2) an adjustable tiltable work surface board centrally and diagonally positioned upon the platform, (3) padded armrests positioned on the left and right wings of the platform base, and (4) a centrally and diagonally positioned accessory compartment located between each wing of the platform. Accordingly, the user can perform all desktop related writing, reading, drawing, inputting, and computing functions from a common centrally located position which facilitates optimum comfort, convenience, functionality, ergonomics, and user friendliness.